The present application relates generally to data storage systems and methods, and more specifically to systems and methods of managing a replication of data between data storage resources with differing and/or incompatible capabilities.
In recent years, activities related to creating, gathering, storing, and/or accessing computer data have become increasingly vital to commercial, academic, and governmental organizations. To protect such computer data from data storage errors, data corruption, and/or data loss due to hardware failures, software failures, and/or natural or man-made disasters, such organizations have generally implemented some level of data protection. A conventional system for implementing such data protection can employ a data storage technique known as data replication, in which an organization's data at a primary storage site are copied and stored at a secondary storage site. For example, the secondary storage site may be in the same physical location as the primary storage site, or in a physical location that is remote from the primary storage site. The conventional system can be configured to perform such data replication automatically in response to a deficiency at the primary storage site, such as reaching a low free-storage threshold, detecting a failure of an internal component, etc. In this way, a burden or opportunity for error placed on a user of the conventional system can be reduced.